


Momo's Nightmare

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Hinamori Momo had her mind rather twisted up by Aizen, so it should be no surprise if she dreamed of someones death. However, it isn't Aizen's that she is dreaming of.
Relationships: Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toushirou
Collections: Platonic Relationships, Siblings





	Momo's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach.

Hinamori found herself found herself sitting on the porch of her grandmother's house, a plate of watermelon next to her. She stared up at the sky, watching as the sun got closer and closer to setting over the horizon, a soft breeze cooling her cheeks. There was nothing wrong in this world, nothing to harm her or those close to her.

"Momo-nee-chan?" came a small voice next to her, causing her to turn to see a very small boy the size of at most a six year old lying on the porch next to her.

"Heh… Shiro-chan?" she asked, realizing she had to be dreaming, as the age gap between the sizes of the two of them was actually very great, more so then it should have been. She smiled down at the small boy, remembering that he had once indeed called her his big sister.

"Ahh… when the sunset's, it is the color of watermelon," the boy commented.

"You aren't hungry?" she suddenly asked.

"How can someone who is dead be hungry?" he suddenly asked, turning to her, a serious look on his face, not to mention a grin she hadn't seen in a while, yet there was something dark, miserable about this smile.

"Toshiro… this isn't funny…" Hinamori suddenly stated.

"Well… what would you expect, Momo-nee?" the boy asked, standing up to walk into the house. "I mean, you trusted Aizen more then you did me, didn't you? First you try to kill me to revenge him, then you go and find him alive, only to have him attempt to kill you… I mean, if you're dreaming, you're alive, right?"

"But why would that mean you would be dead?" Momo stammered out. "I mean… you were no where near by…"

"Hinamori," came the serious reply from the very small boy. "I tried to protect you even when you tried to kill me. You don't think that I wouldn't have followed you back?"

He then stepped through the doorway, Hinamori blinked a couple of times, then stood up, letting out a panicked sound, scurrying to go after the small boy. She stepped through the door, expecting to see the inside of the house they grew up in, however instead saw the inside of the tenth division. She glanced around looking around to see the young taicho, however didn't see him. "Hitsugaya-kun?"

A curly head of hair popped up on the other side of the couch, giving her a sad look. "Momo-chan… the little ones dead, remember?"

Hinamori turned to Rangiku, trying to hold back the sobs in her chest. However, she saw dark circles under the older woman's eyes, due to her having cried her eyes out. "Shiro-chan can't be dead…"

"Aizen killed him when he went after you to save you," Matsumoto sighed. "I know it is hard, but that's the truth."

"No… Aizen-taicho wouldn't kill Shiro-chan. Aizen looked after both of us. He knew how much Shiro-chan meant to… means to me," Hinamori sobbed.

The woman's eyes narrowed, becoming serious on the girl. "Well then, what do you think happened? If Toshiro-kun means so much to you, why did you go and try to kill him? It seems that Aizen means so much more to you, you would kill someone who seems to be family to you."

"No… I wouldn't," Momo gasped out.

"Well, maybe it wasn't Aizen who killed taicho. Maybe it was you Hinamori Momo," Matsumoto frowned. "I mean, you said yourself, Aizen would do that. He wouldn't have had you kill someone just to revenge his death either though. And what's more, I have to say, maybe one dreamed the whole forty-six chambers thing. That means you can't trust Toshiro, can you? And that means… perhaps you did kill him."

"No…" Momo stated, suddenly turning to run out the door. However, as she went through the door, she found herself in a wide open space, no doorways around her. She saw a small child's grave and an old woman standing in front of the grave. The woman turned to her, a sad look on her face. "Grandmother…"

"He was a very good child," the old woman sighed, turning away from her, causing Momo's chest to beat hard and fact. "They wanted to bury him inside the walls, but then I couldn't have visited him. That woman from his division, she made sure to get him buried here."

"It's a small grave… he was a captain though," Hinamori stated, remembering the graves she had seen of previous captains who had died in battle.

"Oh… they know… knew that when they made the grave Momo-chan," she commented. "He wasn't just a captain though… he was the youngest ever, and because he was young when he died, they wished to acknowledge this. His division is placed into the grave and someone always puts fresh daffodils on the grave."

"That's… nice…" the young shingami tried to smile. "But…"

"I've noticed that once you went into the academy, the two of you started to grow apart," the old woman slowly stated. "However, didn't it get deeper when he entered in? Why might that be?"

"That would be… he left you alone grandma…" the girl frowned. "He didn't care that he left you alone either when I asked. He said that you could very well take care of yourself."

"My… is that so," the old woman stated. "Have you ever noticed, when he doesn't want someone to know something that might hurt someone, he ends up finding ways around them, typically by sounding mean."

"I don't quite know what you mean," Momo sighed.

"He told you never to come back when you left, do you really think he meant that?" the old woman smiled at her eldest grandchild.

"Well, of course he did," Hinamori stated, only to have the old woman give her a sad look.

"Or was he trying to not let you know how much it hurt to see you go," the old woman commented. "He may have left me alone, but you left the two of us before that."

"I…" Hinamori paused, then found herself within the confines of the academy. She could hear whispering all around her. Renji stepped up near her.

"I know that this is one of the happy places to remember him, Momo-chan, but really… this won't bring him back," the maroon haired boy sighed.

"Yeah… but… I wonder… if there are things that I didn't notice before. I mean, I kept thinking about me and how much he didn't want to be near me anymore… but maybe that wasn't it," the girl sighed. "I mean… we were supposed to be brother and sister, me taking care of him. Then in our sixth year, he entered the academy and graduated with us…"

"You wouldn't have been a tad bit jealous," Renji raised an eyebrow.

"A tad bit… I mean… I was the older of us two, so it was kind of awkward," Hinamori sighed. "I guess he wasn't the one pushing me away, I was the one pushing him away."

"It kind of looks like that," Renji stated firmly.

"But is he really dead!" Hinamori sobbed.

However, Renji wasn't the one there anymore, but the forth division captain. Unohana gave her a mother smile. "Remember Hinamori Momo, you are dreaming. I think perhaps it is the time that you wake up."


End file.
